


Guaranteed Fresh

by Anonymous



Series: AHS fic anon [6]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Audrey is gonna Audrey, Billie Dean is gonna Billie Dean, F/F, and then sex, enjoy, there's cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: MeLa Cake and Pastry - modern supplier of desserts for the discerning Medium looking to celebrate. Shelf life of 10 days in case of diversions.
Relationships: Billie Dean Howard/Audrey Tindall
Series: AHS fic anon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131674
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Guaranteed Fresh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billiedeansbottom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiedeansbottom/gifts).



> 'Some fluff and some smut' was the direction I got for this, and between massive ADHD, the Texas apoca-winter, and my own body deciding to fight me, this is what we're running with.
> 
> Thanks for being patient with this, M.

“I told you not to get me anything.”

Billie waved the statement off as she continued to open the refrigerator door, bending over to carefully slide out a nondescript white cake box from inside.

“And I,” she shot back with a smirk, standing and turning to face Audrey, who still stood in the kitchen doorway, “am smart enough to know that meant to get you something.”

Audrey’s cheeks flushed pink with mild embarrassment, which only made Billie’s smirk grow into a grin, but she met Billie halfway to the table, gently catching her elbow. “Darling, you can’t do this every time I end up nominated for one award or another of some type. Chrissakes, Billie, this one isn’t even for acting!”

Billie blinked a few times, staring at Audrey, before a snort of a laugh escaped from behind her grin.

“I think I’m rubbing off on you, sugar,” she drawled cheekily, managing to pivot out of Audrey’s grasp to gently settle the cake box on the table.

Audrey, left alone to stare incredulously at Billie, made a noise of frustration as she gestured angrily into the air.

“Hey,” Billie soothed, quickly returning to Audrey to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her in close, “let me just… Let me pamper my girl.”

“Billie,” Audrey sighed heavily, settling her arms around Billie’s shoulders, “You realize this will get old rather quickly. Mmm?”

Billie smiled as she lowered her face to the crook of Audrey’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss there as she ran her hands up to cradle Audrey’s back.

“Oh, I doubt that,” she replied, muffled as her lips hardly left Audrey’s skin. “Not if you’re gonna blush so pretty every time I get you something.”

The blush in question rushed back into Audrey’s cheeks, but she tugged at Billie’s hair until they were eye-to-eye once more.

“I’m serious, Billie,” Audrey argued, brows drawn together, “This isn’t necessary.”

Billie stared back at Audrey for a long moment, considering what Audrey was asking. 

Gift-giving was part of who Billie was, and Audrey knew that, but this wasn’t the first time she’d balked at the idea of accepting a gift meant to celebrate her work. Gifts ‘just because’ - gifts Billie often had the hardest time convincing people to accept - went over fine, but gifts to celebrate Audrey were always a little more difficult.

“Ok,” she acquiesced softly, cupping Audrey’s face in one hand, “if that’s what you want, baby, we can do that.”

Audrey looked as though she was about to argue, but Billie cut her off with a shake of her head. “If that’s what you _want_ , Audrey, you know I’ll do it. But for the record, sweetheart, I _want_ to celebrate what you accomplish. Dinner and cake is the least I can do.”

Audrey blushed once more, biting her lip as she turned her face into Billie’s hand. Billie let her, pressing a kiss to the soft angle of her jaw and simply breathing in deeply. 

Eventually, Audrey wiggled her way into hooking her chin over Billie’s shoulder to eye the cake box sitting on the table.

“So… what did you get me?”

Face buried in Audrey’s hair, Billie grinned, slowly walking them close enough to the table for her to reach out and lift the lid.

Audrey craned over, unwilling to let go of Billie, before gasping softly in delight.

“Is that a Millionaires?” she breathed excitedly, tongue peeking out from her teeth as she took a closer look.

“From that new bakery you swear by,” Billie added, laughing slightly as Audrey did a small dance in place.

“One of the owners is a Brit so the sponge is to die for,” Audrey explained as she scurried over to the counter to pull out plates and utensils. “And it’s toffee and caramel buttercream, Billie, what isn’t there to like?”

“I’ll take your word for it, sugar,” Billie murmured as she lifted the cake out of the box and set it onto the table. Appearing triumphantly beside her, knife and plate in hand, Billie watched, amused, as Audrey gleefully sliced into the cake, serving herself a sizable portion.

“A good enough surprise?” Billie drawled with an arch of her brow as Audrey softly hummed and moaned around the first bite of cake. 

Audrey merely nodded in response, already spearing a second bite onto her fork, and Billie’s fingers twitched at her side as more muffled noises of enjoyment spilled from Audrey’s throat. Sidling over to lean against Audrey’s side, Billie was presented with a forkful of cake waved teasingly in front of her face.

“Try it?” Audrey asked sweetly, eyes sparkling in enjoyment.

Humming in consideration, Billie leaned forward to take the bite of cake, maintaining eye contact as her mouth slid over the fork in Audrey’s hand. Chewing thoughtfully, all the while locked into a stare with Audrey, she swallowed the bite with a small moan of appreciation, smirking widely as Audrey’s smile cracked somewhat and her pupils blew out.

“Delicious,” Billie offered lowly, coyly running her tongue over her bottom lip in the guise of cleaning the last of the buttercream off it. “But not the… _best_ thing I’ve ever tasted.”

Audrey inhaled sharply, seemingly frozen in place as Billie continued to smirk, walking a hand across Audrey’s lower back to squeeze at her waist.

“Enjoy your cake, pumpkin,” Billie cajoled coquettishly, pressing even closer to Audrey’s side. “You earned it.”

Against her, Audrey shuddered slightly, finally breaking eye contact to stare dazedly at the plate in her hands. 

Billie chuckled, pressing a kiss to Audrey’s cheek as she patted Audrey’s waist. “I’m gonna change real quick, be back in a minute.”

Pulling herself away, Billie didn’t have to look behind her as she crossed the kitchen space to know Audrey was following her every move. Passing through the doorway into the living room, Billie grinned knowingly at the sound of a plate and fork clattering on the kitchen table, and turned around in time to catch Audrey as the other woman all but threw herself at her.

“Well, _hello-_ ” Billie tried to begin, only to be cut off by Audrey’s lips crashing against her own.

Groaning deeply, Billie grasped at Audrey’s waist, catching Audrey’s bottom lip roughly between her teeth as they stumbled backwards. 

Audrey’s mouth felt scorching against her own, and Billie gasped when it was ripped away roughly, barely catching herself as Audrey tipped her over to sprawl along the couch cushions with a bounce. 

Leveraging herself up onto her elbows, Billie watched, wide-eyed and panting, as Audrey hiked her pencil skirt up around her hips, muffling another groan as she reached underneath to shimmy her underwear down her legs to be kicked off to the side. Not even bothering to kick off her heels, Audrey straddled Billie on the couch, and Billie was quick to meet her halfway, gripping her hips as her body curved up to reach the stretch of skin afforded by the neckline of Audrey’s top, allowing Billie to nudge the material aside with her nose and lathe a wet kiss to the side of Audrey’s breast.

“Billie,” Audrey moaned, sliding a hand to tangle in Billie’s hair as the other grasped desperately at Billie’s wrist, tugging her hand away from Audrey’s hips and down to the wet heat between Audrey’s legs.

“ _Jesus_ , Audrey,” Billie swore, eyes closing and forehead thunking gently onto Audrey’s breastbone as her fingers began to explore the near-dripping arousal pouring out of Audrey.

“Don’t tease,” Audrey gasped out, fingers tightening in Billie’s hair to pull a groan from the other woman as Billie’s fingers fluttered gently over Audrey’s clit, “Wanted you since dinner and- _Oh!_ Oh, _yes-_ God, Billie fucking _fuck_ me-”

On another night, after a different dinner, Billie might have been content to draw things out, to have Audrey whining prettily in her lap as Billie never quite gave her what she needed, until Audrey begged whatever way Billie wanted her to and Billie had her shattering with a scream. 

But tonight, with the teasing glances and touches they’d both bantered back and forth at each other during dinner, with the long cab ride back to the house they’d both spent with a hand high on each other’s thigh, with the pleased noises Audrey had made with that cake - noises Billie usually only heard as Audrey buried her face between Billie’s thighs, with the knowledge that Billie had shown everyone in that restaurant the most beautiful woman in town and then proceeded to show them she was happily taken by Billie herself, tonight had Billie nearly as worked up as Audrey, and she didn’t hesitate to slide two fingers deep into the wetness of Audrey’s cunt.

Audrey choked for a moment at the sudden fullness, and Billie whispered, ‘Breathe, baby’, against Audrey’s skin.

Stuttering out a breath, Audrey’s hips immediately swiveled up only to slam back down on Billie’s fingers, and Billie moaned quietly as Audrey shuddered out a crying whimper with an arch of her back.

Again Audrey’s hips snapped up and slammed back down, as though Audrey could hardly control her body’s need to be filled by Billie’s fingers, and Billie greedily watched Audrey’s face as another whimper clawed its way out of her throat. 

Head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, Audrey’s whole body followed the frantic rhythm of her hips, and Billie’s free arm wrapped around Audrey’s waist to try and add even more leverage to her movements.

“That’s it,” Billie breathed, gritting her teeth against a moan as Audrey’s fingers tugged at her hair, “Take what you need, baby. God, you’re gorgeous.”

“ _Billie_ ,” Audrey whined, “Gonna- Oh god, I’m _close_.”

“Already?” Billie teased with a grin, ignoring how her own body throbbed in response to Audrey’s words. “You gonna come for me already, pumpkin?”

Audrey whined high in her throat in response, her hips continuing to bounce on Billie’s fingers, and there was something hot and filthy about the squelching wetness of Audrey’s cunt making a mess of Billie’s lap that had Billie squeezing her own thighs together to relieve some of the ache.

“Are you gonna come for me, sugar?” Billie rasped out, nipping at the curve of Audrey’s breast, “Make a mess all over my hand?”

Audrey managed a choked noise in response, and Billie slid her hand down to grab at Audrey’s ass, pulling her even harder down onto her fingers.

“Come for me, Audrey,” she whispered, stretching to husk out the words into Audrey’s ear, “Be a good girl and _come for me_.”

Whether the added force or Billie’s words did the trick, Billie wasn’t sure, but what she was sure about was Audrey falling apart in her arms, wailing out a broken moan as her body twitched and shook its way through an orgasm, every part of Audrey drawing Billie in as though it would never let her go.

Billie eased Audrey through the aftershocks, murmuring encouragement and praise against Audrey’s skin as her heart pounded forcefully under Billie’s lips. 

Audrey whined confusedly as she tried to lower her head to Billie’s own, nose bumping against Billie’s cheek until she was able to find Billie’s lips. 

The hand still tangled in Billie’s hair tilted Billie’s head back as she slowly explored Billie’s mouth, settling for short stretches of teasing contact, nips and gentle suction broken by the need to pant out short breaths before diving back in that had Billie’s toes curling in pleasure.

Breaking away for a moment, Audrey’s mouth curled up in a grin, teeth catching the tip of her tongue as her eyes - dark and drowsy and _immensely_ satisfied - met Billie’s own. “Congratulations to me.”

Billie broke out into chortling laughter, burying her head once more into Audrey’s chest as her body shook in amusement.

“Congratulations to you, indeed,” she conceded with a wry grin, tilting her head back to look up at Audrey again.

Audrey hummed in reply, shifting in Billie’s lap, and the small movement suddenly reminded both of them of Billie’s fingers still knuckle-deep inside Audrey.

Billie watched hungrily as Audrey’s eyes, previously hazy with satiation, rapidly darkened once more with arousal, and her lips opened around a broken whimper.

Billie’s mouth slowly stretched into a shit-eating grin as Audrey’s face and chest flushed deeply in half-hearted embarrassment.

“It would seem,” Billie sing-songed teasingly, eyes glinting sharply as she thrust her fingers deep into Audrey, “the congratulations isn’t over yet.”

Audrey’s mouth opened to argue, but snapped shut just as quickly around stifled gasp as Billie thrust her fingers again, her hips snapping up to add force behind the movement.

“Or do you want to stop,” she continued to tease, curling her fingers as her thumb swiped over Audrey’s clit, leaving Audrey shaking above her, “since this ‘isn’t necessary’?”

“Oh, shut _up_ , Billie,” Audrey whined, hips beginning to move once more, and Billie hid her grin in Audrey’s chest.

Looks like the rest of the cake would have to wait a while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sponge.co.uk is a real company with a real Millionaire's cake that I have been told is delicious. I wouldn't know, I just buy the cake and let the recipient enjoy. But for those with a curiosity, check it out.


End file.
